


Promises

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Overly fluffy ending?, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: There's an accident during a training session, and Jack shows signs of being more caring.





	Promises

Promises  
"Would it kill you to be a little more careful?" Krauser hisses; seemingly for the millionth time. There was a small accident during training; a knife was involved. Krauser has been on a rant for a little over an hour. I sigh and lean against the opposite wall of him, crossing my arms over my chest, as I watch him pace. "Do you not realize how close you came to getting seriously hurt? Hell, even killed?" He asks and cocks his head to regard me. I've been annoyed with this whole lecture since it reached the five minute mark. "Leon! Are you even listening to me?" He almost growls and I clench my hands around my arms. "Jesus Christ, Jack! I heard you the first hundred times. I'll be more careful, okay? Just shut up aready." I whisper and I'm not numb to it.   
I was afraid of how close that knife came to my chest and neck. I could shiver at the thought of it if I wasn't annoyed. Instead of lecturing me, I'd wish he'd just hold or even kiss me. Is that too much to ask? I let a heavy sigh slip from my lips as I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes briefly. "Jack, just please shut the hell up, bend me over, and fuck me." I whisper and that's all I need. I open my eyes to meet his steely ones. I see the genuine shock on his usually stoic face. If the situation was different, I'd feel a bit pleased with myself. But I can't find the energy to care much. A minute later, Krauser pins me to the wall I was just leaning against. His lips meet mine in a hard, deep, kiss; I can't hide the moan that slips from my mouth. I slip my hands under his shirt and he pulls it off, along with my own. He bends me over and his rough fingers tug and tease at my nipples. My neck is nipped at with teeth and lips. Krauser, as always, is a little rough; but nonetheless it feels good. 

I hear the buckle of my pants being undone and then in one movement they're pulled down; boxers too. He shifts behind me and I feel those warm lips peck at each cheek. I bite my lip to stifle a moan as he spreads me open. I lay my head on the table and grip it with my hands; knowing better by now than to touch myself. "Such a pretty boy I have..." He whispers and I shudder. He runs his tongue up over my hole and I moan quietly. He chuckles as I push backward to get more. "Keep still." He warns and I obey but stilling myself. Krauser flicks his tongue in a teasing manner before beginning to work me open. He slides inside and I hiss; looking back only to see those hands on my ass to keep me open. He swirls his tongue around and his one hand gently strokes at my balls. I bite my lip to keep a level head but he's too good at this; my lack of experience in getting rimmed doesn't help any. He nudges at that sweet bundle of nerves inside me with the tip of his tongue, making me almost cry out. "Jack!" I hiss and his hand on my balls wraps around the head of my cock. He gives me a few good strokes before giving me a sharp blow to each ass cheek.

I groan and push against him; I feel myself building up and my thighs seem quiver. "Jack, I'll come." I sound like I'm whining. He releases me; giving me two more stinging blows before kissing each cheek. He leans over me and kisses at my neck before I feel his cock grinding between my ass. "This what you want?" He asks and his voice is filled to the brim with arousal. I nod as his fingers slide into my hair, exposing more of my neck as he nips at it. He takes his time with lubing two fingers to make sure I'm really ready. He uses two simply because I love it when he does. "Jack." I whisper and he pumps his fingers slowly, occasionally scissoring them to make me gasp. I feel the small burst of excitement as his fingers withdrawal. "This pretty hole is already gaping." He says and leans over me as he lines up to me. He sinks in slow, letting me feel that sweet pull of him. I moan and he holds my head up, only leaving my scalp with a small tingle of pain. After being with him for almost four years, he easily slides in balls deep. I circle my hips around him and am overstimulated. The first few thrusts are slow, but not lazy; I push back to hint at a pace change. He gets it and drives into me deeply and hard. "Fuck yes." I hiss and he makes me look at him as he pounds into me.

My mouth drops open slightly as he angles down; the smirk that pulls at his lips shows how he's making this a punishment for me. His cock drives into my prostate every time he moves within me. My legs shake, "Jack." I whisper and its a small plea for something. My mind can't focus on anything but him and his cock. He turns my head and kisses me more gently than I expected. "You're so good for me, Leon." He whispers against my ear and I shudder. He wraps a hand around my cock to pump me in time to his thrusting. I feel myself building again and pray he doesn't stop what he's doing. He kisses at my neck and bites gently; surely in a hour or so they'll be hickies. "Is my beautiful boy gonna come?" He grunts against me, he's getting close too. His breathing is getting harsher but his thrust seem more desperate. I nod and choke on a moan as his hand squeezes the sensitive head of my cock. "Come for me." He hisses and I do; I clench around him and spurt onto his hand. 

My legs tremble and he holds me in place as he snaps his hips once, twice, before he comes inside me. He thrusts slower and slower until he's calmed. I feel his lips on my neck, kissing gently. We stay like this for the longest time before he breaks the silence; "Promise me you'll be more careful. You're important." He whispers and I'm almost afraid to look at him; because that voice was so small and very unlike Jack. "I promise." I whisper and I mean it because he cares more about me then he lets on. I feel somewhat smug and he leans his forehead on the back of my head as he hugs me to him. I'm relieved he can't see the smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for the longest time and couldn't figure out how to write it. Until all the sudden it just came to me. I love this ship and it hurts me too much. So porn with feelings is the way to go! 
> 
> I don't own anything...blah, blah, blah.  
> If you don't like the pair, content, or me; then don't read it :D


End file.
